Des choses immuables
by MorganThorn
Summary: "Il y a des choses immuables dans ce monde. Le soleil se lève à l'Est, le quidditch est le meilleur sport du monde, Merlin est sans aucun doute le plus grand sorcier du monde, et Albus Dumbledore était fou amoureux de Gellert Grindelwald."


Premier texte sur Harry Potter, avec le couple Albus x Gellert. Peut-être pas le dernier. Celui-ci est basé sur leur relation vue par Abelforth.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a des choses immuables dans ce monde. Le soleil se lève à l'Est, le quidditch est le meilleur sport du monde, Merlin est sans aucun doute le plus grand sorcier du monde, et Albus Dumbledore était fou amoureux de Gellert Grindelwald. Abelforth Dumbledore en avait douloureusement conscience, comme il savait aussi que son frère aîné s'éloignait peu à peu -de lui, de leur sœur, d'eux, de leur famille, de leurs responsabilités, de tout ce qui n'était pas Gellert.

À ses yeux d'ado, Gellert apparaissait donc de plus en plus comme un monstre, un vampire qui avalait, aspirait le pilier de leur famille, son essence et ses rêves. Son Albus, qu'il considérait comme un aîné sage et promis à un grand avenir où Abelforth serait glorieusement à ses côtés, s'était transformé après la mort de leur mère en un jeune homme tourmenté, arraché à son destin pour être forcé de prendre soin de sa fratrie.

Et s'il s'était sentie désolé voire gêné d'être celui qui avait arraché les ailes de son frère, il se réjouissait également en silence de l'avoir pour eux tout seul, loin de ces vautours du Ministère qui tournaient autour de lui pour son intelligence, loin du tour du monde qu'Albus avait organisé avec son ami. Peu importait à Abelforth le malheur de son frère, la folie d'Ariana qui grandissait ou même la pitié qu'il lisait dans les yeux des villageois. Ils étaient ensemble, en famille et c'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux du jeune sorcier.

(Il y avait aussi ce sentiment si désagréable de revanche, de vengeance douce en voyant son frère si torturé, si coupé de son univers étincelant, lui qui n'avait jamais été que dans son ombre).

Et puis il y avait eu Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert et son regard ravageur, Gellert et son sourire aguicheur, Gellert et son corps agile, Gellert et son intelligence rusée, Gellert et ses rêves, son ennui, ses envies, son mépris. Gellert tout court. Gellert qui brillait au premier abord, avec un aura si semblable à celui de son frère (le genre d'aura que possède un leader, un sage qu'on suit, un homme qu'on ne peut qu'aimer ou détester).

Et puis Albus avait commencé à se détourner d'eux, de ses responsabilités d'homme de la famille, car, soudainement, il n'y avait plus que Gellert et _leurs_ projets, _leurs_ recherches, _leur_ révolution.

Abelforth en avait eu assez de ne voir qu'occasionnellement son frère, de devoir s'occuper de sa sœur de plus en plus ingérable, d'entendre Gellert parler de voyage autour du monde, de rassemblement de sorciers à _leur_ cause. _« Et nous ?! »_ aurait voulu lui hurler le jeune homme _« Vous avez pensé à nous, alors que vous êtes perdu dans votre révolution ambitieuse, votre révolution sanglante ?! »_. Donc il avait craqué, Abelforth, il avait tout laissé sortir un jour où Albus n'avait plus qu'à la bouche que ''Gellert'', ''Révolution'' et ''Reliques'', un jour où ce si détestable parasite était venu se vanter de leur amitié.

(Après il y avait eu les cris, le sortilège de Doloris, la peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac, Albus qui prenait sa défense, qui _suppliait_ Gellert de le laisser tranquille, le duel à trois et Ariana Ariana Ariana Ariana Ariana...)

Leur relation entre son frère et lui s'était alors détérioré. Et seul le fait d'avoir vu les larmes couler sur les joues de son aîné avait empêché Abelforth de lui en vouloir pour toujours (pas de l'empêcher de le détester sur l'instant, d'une colère si grande qu'elle ne put se refréner que par le sang de son frère). Parce que Gellert n'était jamais revenu, parce qu'Albus avait eu le cœur brisé, parce que lui-même regrettait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour Ariana, parce qu'au final, le jeune sorcier ne savait pas lequel d'eux trois avait lancé ce sort.

Parce que si lui avait haï Gellert comme jamais, Albus l'avait aimé de tout son être, comme si c'était l'une des choses les plus immuables du monde.

* * *

Fini ! Un peu court, mais bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Un petit commentaire?


End file.
